


His Flying Materials

by bluebeari



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: i'm not responsible of this thing's existence, just like tom said, otp 4 life, you have to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeari/pseuds/bluebeari
Summary: Everyone knows that Leo can't work when Riario is by his side. This day again, Riario can't stay still, and he's totally out of control. Drabble, for the OTP Prompts Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to write this. I was just looking for writing prompts when I accidentaly reblogged something called "otp prompts challenge" without noticing the title, so, here you go, it's the prompt n°5 requested by meridianrose !

The man didn’t notice the flying thing until it passed near his left ear. 

But he didn’t screamed like a normal person would have done - screaming was a woman’s thing -. All that Leonardo da Vinci did was raising a hand to catch the thing. He watched it, and sighed.  _ Again. _

This new scissor just missed his ear from two inches. At least. He looked at the wall where it was supposed to plant.  _ I have to build a target _ , he thought.    
Leo sighed and turned back, now looking where another man was sitting directly on the floor, his back against the wall.

“How much is this now ?” Leo asked.

Riario shrugged. 

“Didn’t count,” he said. 

“So what’s the point of throwing this if you don’t do anything useful in the meantime ?” 

This was the thing Leo did not understand. He knew that Riario had a problem, that it needed to be fixed. This new game of his was out of control. 

“You almost cut my ear,” Leo pointed. He was trying hard not to yell, Riario just became exasperating. 

“Oh. Looks like I didn’t miss the target this time.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?”

Oh. This time, he yelled.

“Looks. Like. I. Didn’t. Miss. The. Target. This. Time,” Riario answered with his insufferable soft voice. “– well, I did. I wanted to hurt you,” he muttered. Now he almost had a seducing tone. “But, sadly… You were too quick to allow my blade to touch you, artista.”

Leo sat on his desk.

“And why did you want to hurt me ? WHY DID YOU WANT TO HURT ME, YOU STUPID FOOL ?”

“Revenge,” Riario said.

“For WHAT ? SCISSORS ARE DANGEROUS AND YOU KNOW IT WELL !”

“DON’T YELL AT ME LIKE I’M A CHILD !”

Another pair of scissors flew in the air. By luck, Leo managed to avoid it.

“STOP THROWING SCISSORS !”

Riario shook his head.

“I didn’t have my revenge yet !” he said, speaking this time like a guilty child.

“WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ? What the hell is wrong with you! _ " _ he yelled.

"Ah-ah-ah, none of that, artista ! Mummy'll be angry!"

“Oh, God, what's got into you! Give it  _ up, _ what is  _ wrong _ with you- You keep missing your target anyway, why do you keep doing  _ that _ ?”

“Give my scissors back !” Riario yelled. “I want my-”

“Only in your dreams, you freak ! JESUS, Girolamo, will you  _ give me _ the stupid thing so I can THROW AWAY the crap out of you—"

“Ah, because you THINK that it’s more useful than throwing scissors to train my self-defense ?”

“You don’t  _ need _ to train for this !”

“... I just noticed something.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. 

“So it happens to you sometimes ?”

Riario ignored it, but didn’t smile like a normal person would have done. Both of them  _ weren’t _ normal persons. He giggled.

“It’s Girolamo, now ?” he asked.

“Only when you’re not a fucking prat.”

Leo didn’t realize that he forgot about Riario’s mention of a possible revenge against him.   
And perhaps he shouldn’t have forgotten this.

  
  



End file.
